


The Clark Kent Adventures

by TwinEnigma



Series: Misc YJAM fills [29]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinEnigma/pseuds/TwinEnigma
Summary: AU where Batman is the Doctor, his former and current companions each try to save the world in their own ways.  For mild mannered reporter Clark Kent, aka Superman, sometimes that means breaking into secret labs with Lois and a lot of running.
Series: Misc YJAM fills [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1312094
Kudos: 3





	The Clark Kent Adventures

One could argue that the Justice League in its current incarnation would not be at all possible without the interference of one singular alien: the Detective - or, as he was better known on Earth, the Batman. That is, to say, that without his habit of picking up strays and leaving them behind accidentally, Superman would have never formed the little club that eventually mutated into the Justice League. Now, only a handful of the current League members had actually travelled with the mysterious and oft infuriating Batman and, of the few, Superman and Wonder Woman were two of the longest runners in that capacity. In fact, they'd met on his TARDIS. They by no means knew that they were not the first to travel with the Bat (a retired SAS agent in Gotham had beat them by a number of years) and they knew that they were not the last, as evidenced by a goodly number of their friends.

Working with the Bat skews your definition of normal a bit and, as such, they'd all found it hard to get back to their ordinary lives. After one spends so long running for their life with a mad crimefighting genius time-travelling alien, the humdrum of the day-to-day is practically intolerable. So, each one of them had taken up trying to save the world in their own way. For Aquaman and Wonder Woman, it was bridging their worlds with the rest of Earth. For Ollie Queen, it was taking to the streets as a vigilante. For J'onn, it was the will to address the social stigmas of his world and learning about Earth. For Barry, it was through being a criminologist – at least until the accident that gave him superspeed.

And, for Clark Kent, refugee of Krypton, his sword against crime alternated between his powers as Superman and his pen as mild-mannered reporter.

…The latter of which is probably going to get him killed.

"Lois, this is a bad idea," he murmurs, using the sonic pen he'd acquired on his adventures to open Cadmus's high-security elevator.

She shushes him as they duck inside and whispers, "You can't tell me you're not curious about what's going in this place."

"I am!" he hisses and he is, really, he is, because he knows what _Kr_ stands for and there's an insane, desperate hope in every Kryptonian fiber of his being that there's another survivor being held here. But everything that is sensible Clark Kent says _this is a bad idea, you're both going to get shot or worse._

"Then, what are we waiting for, Smallville?" Lois says with that cocky smile that always spells trouble for him and presses down.

Twenty minutes later, they are running for their lives from gigantic mind-controlled monsters with his awestruck teenage clone in tow, after very nearly being cloned and murdered by a crazy mad scientist. Oh and there may be aliens trying to take over the world.

Superman can't resist laughing.

It's just like old times.


End file.
